


Movie Night: The Night Bruce wasn't crying because of his parents

by Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: DC heroes watching Marvel Movie, Dick being Dick, Gen, Movie Night, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa/pseuds/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa
Summary: Thursday night in the Wayne manor and Alfred suggested Bruce and the boys were long overdue for a movie night.Been doing quite a few downer stories so this fic is to break the proverbial ice and bring a little sunshine to my work and also the Batfamily





	

Bruce was home from his visit to the Wayne tower, and to his surprise, Dick and Jason were present in the manor, no doubt having come a long way from their respective places. It was quite unexpected seeing as Dick now lived independently and worked as a police officer in Bludhaven wile Jason was...well anywhere, he certainly had no problems breaking away from the family but only ever visited once in a while, today seemed to be one of them. To his further surprise as he greeted them both and made his way to the kitchen, Bruce found Tim and Damian sitting at the counter on either ends, Tim sipping his coffee, reading a book and Damian on his music player with a plate of cookies next to him. Both of them for once not trying to beat each other senseless.

Tim looked up and smiled sweetly, welcoming Bruce home while Damian tugged his earphones out and said, “Father, you are home at last.”

“Am I missing something here, why is the whole family gathered tonight?”

“Master Dick suggested that everyone take a night off for a movie, sir. I agreed and had him call Master Tim and Master Jason,” Alfred responded in his aloof manner, but Bruce could see the joy twinkle in his eyes, he raised an eyebrow, “You should participate sir, you don't have many opportunities where Jason agrees to anything.”

Bruce regarded the boys with suspicion, last time they had a family bonding day they decided to do a barbecue in which Dick invited Clark, Diana, Barry and just about nearly the whole League with the excuse that, just in case they couldn't finish off the food, Jason was also invited and he showed up then disappeared, the next day Bruce discovered that, Jay had splashed the whole Batmobile in pink and taken out the wheels and painted rainbows on them, Nightwing had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop laughing out loud and even Damian had to hide his sniggering. But hell, it seemed tonight was just them and Bruce was to tired, dealing with business anyway to go on patrol.  
He set his keys down and draped his suit coat over the chair.

“So, did you boys have a movie in mind?”

Dick practically fist pumped and dashed off to get the movie ready, grinning with an oddly childish but refreshing glee. Tim and Damian also put down whatever they were holding and went to join Jason and Dick in the living room. Tim pouring himself another cup of coffee first.

When Bruce finally joined them, Tim was curled up with his mug in both hands as if trying to warm himself up while Damian sat on one of the lounge chair facing the big screen, petting Titus and watching Dick while he picked through the collection.

“Ah, here it is!” he said triumphantly and pushed the disk into the device. 

Jason resolved to stand behind the couch where Tim was comfortably balled up. Preoccupied with his phone while the movie loaded. Dick pressed play and crashed backwards on the couch, pulling Tim in to cuddle. Bruce took his place in his own armchair.  
The opening began to roll with a Marvel logo onscreen. Bright red against the backdrop of the living room that made it pop out then the credits rolled before the title of the movie appeared. Bruce gave Dick a look.

“Ant-man? Really?”

“I heard it's good, don't kick before you see it, Bruce.”

“Actually, Steph told me it was good too, she went to see it with her friends last weekend,” Tim said, curling up tighter against his older brothers chest. Jason hopped over the couch and sat himself down next to them, forcing Dick and Tim to scoot over a little as he lay back lazily.

“Whatever, as long as there's no singing, no sappy lines and stuff,” he yawned. Dick suddenly jumped up.

“Oh no, I forgot the popcorn!” he said then dashed off to the kitchen. The sounds of popcorn being made were audible over the movie and eventually the smell wafting from the kitchen reminded Bruce he hadn't eaten yet. Thankfully, Dick was considerate enough to make popcorn to feed an army and everybody got their respective giant bowls.  
This was nice, sitting back and relaxing, actually having family time with the boys, no Batman, and no robins involved, no vigilantism just them being like a normal family watching a movie, Bruce thought as his hand absent-mindedly dug into his bowl. The movie was actually pretty good, a few impractical elements to it that Tims did not hesitate to point out, a few rather sombre moments but most of it was quite comedic and smart. For a superhero, Ant-man certainly made it sound like fun. Dick and Jason roared with laughter, Damian usually didn't let himself crack a smile but he smirked a snickered under his breath. Bruce smiled, at the movie, yes but mostly at the boys actually enjoying themselves. Almost unrecognisable from their vigilante counterparts, hell he wasn't Batman tonight either.  
The movie went of for nearly an hour at that point, Ant-man was riding with his ant army to chase after the villain about to take off on a helicopter. The bald guy that reminded Bruce a little of Lex Luthor fired a hand gun into the cloud of ants, mostly missing the hero but one bullet hit his favorite ant instead.

“Noooo, Anthony!” Dick cried, and Jason stared on in shock obviously upset, having developed a subconscious attachment to the ant. Tim sniffed a little.

“Poor Anthony,” he said clutching his empty mug tighter.

“Damn, I liked that ant too, the bastard, if this wasn't a movie I'd shoot the bastard with his own gun,” Jason growled.

“We should have a moment of silence for out fallen ant,” Dick sniffed.

“Oh please, it's an insect, a puny insignificant insect and we all know that, and this is a movie, Grayson, they'll probably say no ant were hurt in the making of the film, in fact there were no ant at all, right Father?” Damian said, turning to Bruce for a response. His eyes went wide a little like he just the shock of the night. They all followed his gaze to Bruce who had turned his head to the side and was sniffing. When he noticed his boys staring at him, he wiped his eyes dry and turned back.

“What? Something got in my eyes.”


End file.
